


Съем тебя в сыром виде

by stikerpchelka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stikerpchelka/pseuds/stikerpchelka
Summary: - Между львом и человеком нет никаких сделок. Я убью тебя и съем в сыром виде.(с) Мадлен Миллер, "Песнь об Ахилле".





	Съем тебя в сыром виде

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eat you Raw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125276) by [iwaizumemes (skytramp)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes). 

> Драббл переведен специально ко дню рождения Ушиджимы Вакатоши)

\- Ещё, - голос Ойкавы превратился в скулеж, тягучий, жалобный, и Ушиджиме захотелось разорвать ему горло зубами. Вместо этого он толкнулся сильнее, так глубоко, как только мог, и его пальцы впились в бедра Ойкавы. "Чего еще ты хочешь? Я дал тебе все," - хотел было спросить он, но вместо этого наклонился и стиснул зубы на шее Тоору.

Он укусил его, и хныканье Ойкавы перешло в крик. Он прижимался к нему, встречая каждый толчок с равным энтузиазмом, и Ушиджима хотел трахать его до тех пор, пока тот не перестанет двигаться.

\- Тише, - услышал он свое ворчание, и Ойкава закусил губу. Казалось, парень был готов стать послушным, хотя бы сейчас, когда был таким раскрытым и беззащитным перед Ушиджимой. Он сказал Ойкаве, что ему нужно вести себя тише, иначе их поймают - кто-нибудь услышит их, войдет и увидит, чем они занимаются, и останется только страх, стыд и покалывание после быстрого оргазма. Себя же он убедил, что попросил его замолчать только по упомянутой выше причине, а не потому, что от звука голоса Ойкавы по его венам каждый раз будто проходит разряд тока, отдаваясь в позвоночнике, в запястьях, в члене, и, если так будет продолжаться, то он не сможет доставить Тоору полное удовольствие, которое тот заслуживает, если кончит слишком рано.

Ойкава опять тяжело задышал, больше не кусая губы, и когда Ушиджима снова толкнулся в него, он понял, что будет умолять его о большем - это всего лишь вопрос времени. Ойкава будет умолять, а Ушиджима даст ему все, что он попросит. Они не заключали сделку, но, возможно, это можно было счесть за услугу, возможно, это было то, что им обоим было нужно - жестокий компромисс, подписанный кровью, зубами и царапающими ногтями.

\- Давай, - сказал Ойкава, - ты же можешь еще лучше. - Этот подразнивающий тон, едва смягченный потным румянцем на его щеках и перекосившимися на лбу волосами, всё ещё заставлял кровь Ушиджимы кипеть, и он снова наклонился, на этот раз вцепившись зубами в сосок, и укусил его до вкуса меди во рту. Он слизывал пот и кровь, а Тоору извивался, и его скулеж становился все громче, пока он снова не закричал.

Ушиджима шлепнул Ойкаву большой ладонью по губам и в ответ получил укус в ладонь. Он немного наклонился, уперся коленями и мучительно медленно стал скользить внутрь, опираясь на лицо Тоору, затем прижал палец свободной руки к заднице парня, раздвинул ее шире и вставил его. Внутри отверстия было туго из-за того, что там уже находился его член, и он был уверен, что связующему это приносило боль. Он не стал останавливаться на одном пальце и вставил второй. Удерживая их, Вакатоши начал двигаться, снова и снова стремясь ощутить горячее давление задницы Ойкавы и его собственных пальцев.

Он чувствовал, как парень перед ним приближается к своему концу, как сжимается вокруг него, как раздражающе изгибаются бедра Ойкавы, и знал, что тот кончит, даже не прикоснувшись к члену. Связующий потянулся к себе, отчаянно пытаясь довести себя до оргазма, но Ушиджима перехватил его руку и отшвырнул ее. Он крепко сжал основание члена Тоору, но не стал его поглаживать.

Он ничего не делал, только неумолимо вколачивался в него и смотрел, как Ойкава корчится, разрываясь между болью и отрицанием удовольствия. Вскоре это уже нельзя было вынести.

\- Пожалуйста, позволь мне кончить, Ушивака, позволь мне кончить, ублюдок.

Ушиджима в ответ просто толкнул пальцы глубже в его задницу, прижимаясь к уже стимулированной простате, и наклонился, давая Ойкаве почувствовать его дыхание на лице.

\- Нет. Ты здесь не главный.


End file.
